Field of the Invention
It is known to produce monochloroalkanes or monochlorocycloalkanes by chlorination of the respective alkanes. However, in the chlorination process, all theoretically possible isomeric monochloroalkanes and also di- and polychloroalkanes are formed, so that a mixture of many chloroalkanes is obtained from which the individual chloroalkanes are not readily separated or are very difficult to separate.
The only possible way to bind the chlorine atom to a specific carbon atom in the molecule is to replace the hydroxyl group of the corresponding alcohol by chlorine, i.e. to practically esterize the alcohols. This reaction is best performed by reacting the pertinent alcohols with hydrogen chloride, preferably in the presence of catalysts at elevated temperatures. Suitable catalysts include for example, sulfuric acid, zinc chloride and copper sulfate. So far, the most favorable results have been obtained with zinc chloride in the form of aqueous solutions. But it is also possible to employ aqueous and/or alcoholic zinc chloride solutions.
One problem with this conventional process is that the zinc chloride catalyst, due to this dehydrating effect forms considerable amounts of ethers as well as olefins and tar. The conversion to monochloroalkane is far less than could be desired even if operating discontinuously.
Another problem with the conventional process relates to the separation of the catalyst from the reaction mixture and then separation of the monochloroalkanes or monochlorocycloalkane product from the by-products.
An object of the present invention is to provide a continuous process for the production of a monochloroalkane.
Another object is to provide a process which produces a relatively pure monochloroalkane thus preventing or reducing the problem of recovery from undesirable by-products.
A further object is to provide a process for the continuous production of a specific monochloroalkane as opposed to mixtures of monochloroalkanes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a process for continuously producing a specific monochloroalkane by chlorinating the corresponding aliphatic or cycloaliphatic alcohol.